happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Night of the Escapees
Night of the Escapees is the fifth episode of Happy Insect Friends. This episode introduces the black wasp Needley, after his appearance in That Seductive Spider. It also introduces Buzzles to the series. Starring Needley Featuring Nibbles Maggie Buzzles Appearances Twiggy Generic Insect Guards Plot A black point is seen picking a lock from a prison cell. Seconds later, a siren goes off, and multiple guards try catching the marauder. The prisoner is shown to be a black wasp named Needley. He plants a spike trap down, and flies away. The trap kills two guards. Buzzles is seen still in his prison cell when he hears the sirens. He gets frustrated, and covers his ears due to the noise. Needley uses his stinger to cut a wire in a circuit board. He gets in the room, and presses a button. The door slowly closes, and the handless insect makes it in before it closes. However, Needley pushes him over before he could do anything. Buzzles is seen stressed out, still trapped when he hears Nibbles biting chips in a bag. He tells Nibbles to be quiet, but he keeps eating. Needley sees Maggie waiting for him near an open window with a bag. However, he takes the bag from her and flies away, just as the guards break the door, leaving Maggie to get shot. Buzzles is still angry at the sirens and Nibbles. Soon, gunshots are heard, making Buzzles very angry. He grabs the cell bars, and rips them apart, ripping apart Nibbles and a few guards. Needley sees he is almost free, as he is chased by winged guards. He throws knives at some of the ones holding insects, killing four winged bugs and two standard guards. As one flies near him, he faces his stinger at the guard and the guard's head is impaled. He flies quickly and lands. He takes out the chainsaw in the bag and slices the guards to pieces. Soon, he killed all of them except the handless guard, who can't do anything to him, so he leaves him alone. Buzzles sees Needley and Needley sees Buzzles. They agree to a stinger fight. They use their stingers as a sword, and start slashing. Needley grabs Twiggy and snaps him in half. Soon, after a full day of fighting, Needley stabs Buzzles in the eye. Victorious, he throws his corpse off of a cliff. However, he is ran over by a jeep. Deaths Two insect guards are snapped in half by a tooth trap. Maggie is shot to death. Nibbles and a few guards are ripped apart vertically by Buzzles. Four winged guards and two standard guards splatter. A brute is stabbed in the head. Every guard except one in shredded by a chainsaw. Twiggy is snapped in half like a twig. Buzzles is stabbed in the eye. Needley is ran over. Trivia Savior was planned to be in this, along with Mags, who didn't debut yet. This is the fifth episode of Happy Insect Friends. This is Buzzles' and Needley's debut. It is Buzzles' debut in HIF, though. Category:Happy Insect Friend Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors